wamifandomcom-20200213-history
Farmer Life
< Back to Challenges If you had a truck, it would be faster. Here is the formula for how long it will take you to do the challenge. Let's say it takes Formula 3000 / 3 = 1000 * X (seconds it takes to do 1) = X Seconds for the whole challenge / 24 (hours) / 3600 (seconds) = Days it will take to finish. Let's say you are doing Farmer Life 2 and it takes 60 seconds each time to get a point. 50 000 / 3 = 16 666 * 60 = 1 000 000 / 24 / 3600 = 11.57 days to finish Farmer Life 1 The Farmer inside you want some challenge, you must gather 3000 times with a maximum 100 demons in each gathering. Unlock requirement: Combined level of all Gathering 150 Goal: Gather total of 3000 times using 100 Demons in each Gathering Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 1000 : - Mana Cap: 75M : - EXP: 22,500,000 : - Souls: 11,018 : - Gathering Speed Dungeon : - Gathering base exp +100% Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill : 12 000 / Base mana power 3000 - Gathering speed bonus from the battlefield - Farmer Life boost from soul shop - Unreal Set items (SZ4) 'Tips and Walkthrough' Only the number of demons in gathering is limited and the gather count doesn't reset when you reincarnate, so you're free to build your reincarnation bonus and farm exp while you wait. If you did a lot of gathering already you may want to wear spirit refill gear early on so you can start gathering sooner. Take arround 4-5 days to finish the challenge Farmer Life 2 The Farmer inside you want some challenge, you must gather 50,000 times with a maximum 100 demons in each gathering. Unlock requirement: Complete Farmer Life 1 Goal: Gather total of 50,000 times using 100 Demons in each Gathering Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 2,000 : - Mana Cap: 150,000,000 : - EXP: 50,400,000 : - Souls: 22,850 : - Gathering Ore chance +5% : - Gathering Gem chance +1% : - Gathering base exp +100% Recommended before starting ''' - Unlocked Baby Demons ' - Maxed Spirit Refill (Demons) in perk shop - At least fully leveled SZ4 gear. SZ5 also preferably - As much gathering speed as possible from the Dungeon and DE shop 'Tips and Walkthrough' The recommended strategy is to begin this challenge after you've unlocked baby demons but before you've created any. Since you only need 300 demons to gather the rest can be put in reproduction V2, and as a bonus that will very quickly give you enough spirit to begin gathering. Don't forget to switch main class to Druid to maximize spirit refill gain. It will be a huge boost to your spirit and essence even after the challenge is over. If you really don't want to spend 6-7 days in the challenge, you could wait until you have maxed the gathering gear from SZ5 and SZ6 also, but 50% more gems is a huge boost to your perk point income and is probably worth getting early. Farmer Life 3 The Farmer inside you want some challenge, you must gather 750,000 times with a maximum 100 demons in each gathering. '''Unlock requirement': Complete Farmer Life 2 Goal: Gather total of 750,000 times using 100 Demons in each Gathering Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 3,000 : - Mana Cap: depends on max mana cap : - EXP: depends on total exp : - Souls: 42,768 : - Gathering Ore chance +10% : - Gathering Gem chance +2% : - Gathering base exp +100% Recommended before starting * Gathering Speed slime at least 1,000% * Stage 450 'Tips and Walkthrough' The reward for FL3 isn't particularly great and there's no convenient grind to do in parallel like FL2, so you should wait until the slime lab and alchemy let you trivialize it with a gathering speed slime. This can take between 28 and 7 hours (fastest speed possible) depending on just how much gathering speed your slime has, how much gathering gear you're willing to wear, and whether you have farming potions to use. If you want to do it in 7 hours you'll need at least a 2000% slime, gear, and a potion. To do it in 7 hours you'll need about 80m spirit cap, 40m for 14 hours, and so on. Start the challenge by switching to druid and put all demons in V2 while reincarnating until you reach the number you need. Category:Challenges